Diffrent
by Sweet Knight
Summary: Él, Nunca le cambiaría nada. Pues la aceptaba como fuera, aún así de diferente. Ella, solo deseaba que sus cuentos infantiles se hicieran realidad. Y estar con su misma clase de Príncipe... Juntos, sabían que todo podría volver a estar bien.


**Declaimer: **Tokyo Mew Mew **NO** me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y demás, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si **NO.**

**Autor: **Sweet Knight~

**Summary: **Él, nunca le cambiaría nada. Pues la aceptaba como fuera, aún así de diferente. Ella, solo deseaba que sus cuentos infantiles se hicieran realidad. Y estar con su misma clase de Príncipe... Juntos, sabían que todo podría volver a estar bien.

_Mint Aizawa & Pie Ikisatashi_

_Este Fic, aunque loco... Y no sé. Va dedicado a mi querida lectora _**"Kunogi Malfoy"**_. Chica, tú siempre apoyándome, ¡Te adoro!, te juro que me matas y resucitas con tus Reviews... Si te gusta este sería algo grandioso. ¡Mis éxitos por ti, gracias por todo tu apoyo!_

_**Diffrent**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Las personas nunca entenderían lo que ser ella significaría. _

Caminaba, con porte altivo. Hablaba siempre con la voz en alto, o simplemente se tragaba las palabras. Sonreía, mucho, aunque algunas veces quisiera llorar. Y su espalda siempre estaba recta, por más que el peso que en ella llevaba la incitaba a inclinarse, ella desistía... Ser débil, era algo que ella simplemente no podía demostrar.

_La mejor amiga de la líder. _

Una amistad ciertas veces quebrantada. Celos, ese sentimiento era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto sentir. Pero Observar a Kish mirarle una y otra vez, le hacía mirarlos con desaprobación, apreciar aquel destello que se producía en los dulces ojos miel del extraterrestre cada vez que la miraba, era algo tan estúpido e involuntario que ella siempre terminaba negando con la cabeza y continuaba con su camino.

_No eran celos, no podían ser celos. _

Asistía a sus clases de Ballet con prudencia. Aprendía las lecciones de memoria y ponía manos a la obra, bailaba y bailaba hasta cansarse, no importaba cuanto tardará en lograr un paso a la perfección si se hacia de noche, o si no llegaba a casa, tan solo bastaba una llamada para avisar a sus sirvientes. Después de todo, sus padres no estarían ahí para reprenderla por haber llegado tarde... Ni para eso, ni para nada.

_Sociedad._

Que significado tenía realmente esa palabra. Sus queridas amigas no lo veían de la misma manera que ella. Ichigo siempre decía que le hubiera encantado nacer justo en la alta sociedad a donde ella pertenecía, "Que suerte tienes, Mint" decía. A zakuro, pese a admirarle, no hablaba mucho con ella, su sangre ardía en llamas cada vez que ella hacía un comentario sobre la dulce y femenina Momomiya... Pudding, simplemente iba de un lado a otro, sin tomarla mucho en cuenta. Y Lettuce... No era del todo de su agrado, aún si pasaba demasiado tiempo a su lado, y ella sabía perfectamente, aún si ella no lo admitía, que el sentimiento era mutuo. Shirogane y Keiichiro, eran personas a las que comúnmente prefería evitar.

"_Chica Sarcástica"._

Así solían llamarla entre su grupo de compañeras en el colegio. Especial, solo para chicas. Sus compañeras hablan a sus espaldas, ella, prefiere evitarlas. Pasa las clases bien atentas, y pretende no escuchar ningún comentario. Sale de la escuela a paso tranquilo, no quiere verse desesperada. El auto de lujo la espera siempre en la entrada, ella lo monta y se deja llevar, con las ventanas polarizadas siempre arriba. Mint nunca hecha ningún vistazo por ellas, prefiere dejar su vista al frente...

Hace años que los extraterrestres se han ido del planeta tierra, ellas lograron salvar Tokyo y ahora todo se ve mucho mejor. El auto la encamina a su rutinaria escuela de Ballet... solamente algunos días se dirige al café. Se adentra en el lugar y se despide del chófer con las manos, siquiera le mira cuando ya ha traspasado el umbral. Los empleados no se quejan de ella, tan solo le creen muy seria, incluso más de lo que era, han llegado a pensar.

Sube las escaleras con calma, le gusta llegar muy temprano. No ha ni siquiera comido, y ya se ha colocado el vestido... En el tocador se mira frente al espejo y se recoge el cabello, no debe haber ningún mechón desordenado, se lo fija muy bien, el resto lo recoge en un bulto perfectamente redondo detrás de la cabeza, mientras lo hace no puede evitar el contacto visual con sus ojos, simplemente reflejados en el espejo, baja la vista al lavabo, siempre evita el contacto... Le recuerdan tanto a él.

Se coloca los zapatos de inmediato, y mueve constantemente la cabeza. Niega... No quiere pensar. La pequeña Mew Mint ahora ya tiene dieciséis, su cuerpo ha dado un gran estirón, es la mejor de su clase, y la mejor en Ballet... Las niñas pequeñas la toman como ejemplo y le piden asesorías, sus ojos enormes y azulados se ven pequeños algunas veces, es una bailarina preciosa, y varios chicos la toman mucho en cuenta. Su cuerpo esta muy bien formado, aún si es demasiado delgada. Su cabello aunque insiste en crecer, ella lo sigue cortando, justo hasta los hombros y rulos perfectos en los extremos, así se ve como una chiquilla, pero cuando lo lleva suelto...

Camina por el pasillo, y le sonríe a algunos primerizos. Todo el mundo la respeta, ella ahí es una leyenda... Se dirige al salón donde le es impartida la clase, y comienza a relajarse. Pronto la clase se llena e incluso llega la profesora... ella tan solo sigue los pasos, ese día le va a la perfección, pronto habrá un recital, necesita verse hermosa...

-Señorita Ikisatashi, necesita hacerlo de este modo... -escucha a su maestra de danza y sus ojos se ponen en blanco, le da un empujón en falso a su compañero de rutina, que cae un lado y perturba la danza de los siguientes que caen sobre la profesora y la joven a la que esta reprendía.

Pero escuchar aquel nombre le había traído tantos recuerdos.

-Señorita Aizawa, ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si... -respondió aún algo aturdida.- Me distraje un poco...

-Oh, no hay ningún problema, pero la clase se nos ha terminado. ¡Preparence para el recital este domingo! ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Que tengan un lindo sábado! Y no olviden descansar... -decía la profesora muy animada.

Mint se recargó contra la barra. Y miró por la ventana.

Ya era demasiado por un día. Demasiado suyo, era suficiente. Estaba harta de verle en todas partes, incluso en sus mismos ojos... Eran los mismos, pensaba siempre, tan solo que aquellos que no se permitía olvidar eran mucho mas diminutos y un poco mas oscuros.

Frustrada, mira a su alrededor, el resto se ha ido. Esta vez nadie se ha molestado en despedirse, ya saben como es cuando se equivoca. Se niega a aceptar el error y se dedica a arreglarlo. Toma un poco de aire y se dispone a bailar... Lo hará hasta cansarse, no importan las instrucciones que le hayan sido dadas, eso despeja su mente y va a lograr sacarlo de ella.

Se despeja, sonríe, se divierte. Danza y Danza, paso a paso...

Su hermosura reflejada en los cristales, que en la habitación hay por montón. En aquellos momentos ella es un precioso cisne, que se mueve libremente, pero a la vez pareciera que es una marioneta y que alguien hala sus hilos... Belleza que de pronto se ve interrumpida por un ruido con el cual ella esta tan familiarizada, por lo cual, cierra los ojos y finaliza aquella danza tan perfecta con un giro completo seguido de un salto, mientras se alza las manos y se estira; una sonrisa se forma en las comisuras de sus labios. Como ama que le aplaudan...

Sin embargo pronto cae en la cuenta de que no hay nadie que debiera aplaudirle. Abre los ojos de golpe, se encuentra de espaldas a la puerta, mirando los ventanales, mientras aquel sonoro y tan preciado golpeteo continuaba provocándose a sus espaldas. El cuerpo entero se le tensó ¿Cuando se había hecho de noche?... aún se puntillas, se da la vuelta lentamente, aunque aterrada segura de si misma.

Las sombras se apoderan ya del lugar, sin embargo, ella sabe que esta ahí. Su silueta aún puede ser vista; aunque no podría reconocer de quien se trata aunque quisiera. Desafiante es la manera en la cual se muestra ante el desconocido - "o 'La'"-piensa nerviosa.

-Cuantos años, Aizawa. -murmuró una definitivamente masculina voz.

-¿Quien eres? -se escandalizo un poco la chica, el conocía su nombre, se hallaba en desventaja.

El chico no hizo nada, y se quedo in móvil en las sombras. – vaya, vaya. Aún si haz dado un estirón, tu voz sigue idéntica. La de una niña, sin dejar su toque de superioridad...

-Te estas burlando de mi... -Esa no fue para nada una pregunta, si no que una afirmación, la ira corría por sus venas, nadie, nadie se reía de ella y no las pagaba caro. Apretó sus puños y espero la respuesta de su "Acompañante".

-_Huuu_, no te pongas agresiva. No he venido a burlarme, en absoluto.

-_Cobarde..._- masculló la heroína.

-Disculpa... ¿Que? -su voz se trastorno.

_Touché. _

Mint había analizado a la perfección a todos lo hombres de su alrededor, inclusive a su hermano _Seiji_, y todos siempre caían con aquello. Una vaga sonrisa se pronunció sobre sus labios, lo tenía entre sus manos, perfecto.

-Solo decía, no te atreves a mostrarte. En ese caso solamente existen dos opciones... -murmuró y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, con tranquilidad y porte lleno de seguridad – O bien tienes algo que ocultar, o eres tan Cobarde que no te atreves a mostrarte ante mi...

Se escuchó algo parecido a un trueque de lengua. Y entonces la bailarina, evito a toda costa reír. Dio un giro sobre si misma y prosiguió andando, pero ahora solo sobre sus puntillas.

-Y, yo he escogido que eres un Cobarde, pero... ¿Sabes? -inquirió, sin esperar respuesta alguna – Obviamente tienes que poseer motivos, así que hay dos opciones -rió – Bien podrías no hacerlo por gusto, y la siguiente opción es de lo peor; eres tan feo que no quieres que te mire porque solamente haz venido a confesarme tu amor... Pero temes que alguien como yo – Y contorneó su figura, para después soltar su cabello llena de recelo en cada movimiento, para por último girar sobre si misma llena de esa elegancia tan característica en ella – te rechace...

Un gruñido inundo la estancia, seguido por un silencioso movimiento que provoco tal ráfaga de viento que ha hecho levitar el cabello de Mint, a quien un escalofrío se le es provocado. La chica intenta mirar a su alrededor, pero unas grandes manos le sujetaron por los hombros y la hicieron estremecer. No había calor alguno en ellas, estaban tan heladas como el hielo mismo. Inclino la vista hacía la derecha para observar una mejor, y se encontró con algo que la sorprendió...

Eran fuertes, pero una cualidad en ellas era justo la que no dejaba de sorprenderla. Largas uñas platinadas... Curioso detalle que solamente había visto en una persona. Que extrañamente era … Él.

Las comisuras se le fruncieron, borrando todo el rastro de alguna vaga sonrisa que hubiera logrado apreciarse en sus labios carmesí. El opresor a sus espaldas se movió, y pronto sintió como rozaba su cabello y lo hacía a un lado, mientras acomodaba su rostro en su hombro y de pronto susurraba...

-En verdad, _Minto..._ ¿De verdad crees eso?-le inquirió, tan cerca. E hizo que sus rodillas temblaran, teniéndola así de cerca, ya podía identificar aquella voz... Y había terminado de hacerlo cuando pronunció su nombre de aquella manera.

Tragó saliva.

-Eres_ tu._..-afirmó, con algo de temor inyectado en su voz.

Y pudo jurar que el sonrió. Tal y como siempre lo hacía. - Lo soy... -dijo y entonces bajo sus manos directo a su cintura...

En aquellos momentos, la heroína no sabía como sentirse. Era él... Luego de tanto tiempo, estaba ahí, recargando su cabeza en su hombro y sujetando su cintura con sus fuertes manos, como anteriormente tantas veces lo había hecho. Podía sentir su respiración restregándose contra su cabello constantemente. Sin querer, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, su corazón estaba acelerado, podía jurar que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, se llevo las manos a el lugar donde estaban las de él y las sujeto con fuerza …

-Me equivoque, pajarilla. Si que haz cambiado... -murmuró entre dientes -¿Donde esta la fuerte _Minto_ que jamás lloraba? ...Al menos no cuando yo la observara.

-No existe, y lo sabes... -respondió con voz temblorosa.

En ese momento el sujeto una de las manos de la chica con fuerza y la roto hacia el con destreza, haciéndola girar sobre si un par de veces, antes de tomarla por la cintura nuevamente, solo que ahora frente a frente.

_Se miraron. _Y sus ojos chocaron, como espejos simétricos.

Tiempo sin hacerlo, sin reconocerse. Los cabellos alborotados de aquel extraterrestre caían desordenados y un mechón, rebelde como siempre, se mantenía apartado del resto. _Pie Ikisatashi_ no había cambiado en absoluto... Seguía siendo igual de apuesto, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

-Luego de tanto tiempo, haz decidido aparecer...

-Nunca me marché, no en realidad... -murmuró lentamente.

La chica negó con la cabeza – Siempre haz estado aquí... -y señaló su corazón.

-Es extraño que me lo digas; siendo tú una heroína y yo todo un villano. -dijo con cierto recelo inyectado en la voz.

-No lo eres, lo sé... -masculló ella quedamente – Tan solo estas asustado, igual que yo.

-Ni siquiera soy humano...¿Acaso aún así...

-Lo hago... -respondió antes de que él siquiera pudiera completar la pregunta- Siéntelo aquí... -y tomo su helada mano entre las suyas para colocarla en su latente pecho.- Así es como late por ti, aún después de tanto tiempo...

-Siempre haz sido diferente a las demás. Y esa misma cualidad es la que me hace corresponder ese sentimiento que tu dices tenerme...

-No solo digo, si no que lo afirmo... Pie. -Pronunciar su nombre, luego de todo ese tiempo, era como tragarse todo su orgullo y no llorar a pesar de sentir que las lagrimas están por escurrir hacia sus mejillas- ¿Porqué estás aquí?

-Por ti. -murmuró- Solo por eso lo estoy...

Mint suspiró. -Soñé que algún día vendrías, me rescatarías de esta absurda rutina, y me llevarías a un paraíso, a un planeta completamente renovado... Amores no imposibles sino resquebrajados. Te marchaste, sin siquiera una mirada dedicarme, y ahora vuelves y mi corazón da un vuelco, ¿Que quieres que suceda? ¿Acaso podré perdonarte? ¡Me haz abandonado! ¡Me haz dejado! Y... ahora quizá sea yo la que lo haga...

-¿Lo harás? -inquirió con una pizca de preocupación en los ojos-¿Realmente es que me haz olvidado? ¿O acaso no podrías perdonarme... Aún si luego de este tiempo he vuelto por ti?

-Pie, tu mismo lo haz dicho. No quiero complicar las cosas, pero el tiempo cambia a las personas...

-Dime _Minto_... Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿Porqué estás llorando?

_¿Llorar? _… Sin siquiera darse cuenta lo había estado haciendo, tremenda sorpresa la que la heroína se ha llevado, automáticamente lleva sus manos a sus mejillas. Y efectivamente así lo hacía. El 'chico' la abrazó con fuerza lleno de sentimientos, y ella se acurruco en su pecho, él jamás demostraba sentimientos... Sin embargo todo se reducía a eso; en sus cuentos de hadas ella jamás había soñado el mismo príncipe que las demás añoraban. Él, podía no hablar demasiado, podía no ser demasiado expresivo, y tampoco lindo. Pero con tan solo mirarlo ella sabía que todo iría bien, le brindaba cierta seguridad que nadie más lograba darle, y también a final de cuentas, incluso sin decirlo, siempre había estado ahí.

A duras penas ella enrosco sus manos en su torso también. -Pie, no mentiré más... -y sonrió, recargando el rostro en su pecho, aún si había crecido, jamás llegaría a su altura. -Yo aún, te amo...

Él, también sonrió. - Ya lo sabía, pajarilla. Ya lo sabía...

Ella, le golpeó el estomago y su sonrisa burlona de inmediato se borró- No alardees, idiota.

-_Minto... _-la llamó, y ella con algo de temor alzo la vista, y de nuevo ambos pares de ojos chocaron y se conectaron -He encontrado a mi chica, y lo mejor es que ni siquiera he tenido que buscarla...

-Siempre haz sido un aburrido. Y no el aventurero que a cualquiera le gustaría, además del intelectual, en lugar del deportista, ¿Que demonios te he visto?

-¿Hasta ahora te lo preguntas, tonta?, Me amas pese a todos mis defectos, siempre he creído que eres una persona anormal, pero ahora lo confirmo... -se bufó.

-¡Oye! ¡Repite eso chico del montón! ¡Miles morirían por estar con esta _"Chicha Rara"_! -exclamó la Mew molesta.

-Lo sé... -dijo –Pero que ni piensen en acercarse, porque solamente eres mía.

-Ahora si te proclamas mi dueño, como si yo fuera el hueso y tu el perro..

-Hey, haz herido mis sentimientos... -dramatizó el extraterrestre con cierto desdén- Algunas veces resultas ser demasiado hiriente, ¿lo sabías?

-Así me amas... -y arrastró las palabras

Pie, sonrió con cierta ternura que nunca se permitía demostrar y le acarició el cabello con dulzura- Siempre haz sido diferente, una completa _"Rarita"_ pero... ¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué? -le espetó ella, molesta.

-Siempre me ha gustado tu aliento a manzanilla luego de la hora del té. Tus ojos me parecen fascinantes a pesar de ser tan grandes... Tu cabello es mejor que el que cualquier chica pueda tener aún si pasan inadvertidos, y tu boca, aún si es pequeña esta perfecta, porqué a pesar de eso mis labios bien que caben sobre ellos... -murmuró quedamente y ella se sonrojó- Me encanta que te enojes y los gestos que llegas a hacer. Odio que no tomes tu té a la hora adecuada porque puedes resultar dañina, adoro la forma en la que me miras e incluso tu forma de pensar y dirás que soy masoquista tus uñas incrustadas sobre mis manos, y que me hieras... Pero odio que llores. Y te puedo asegurar que el resto lo amo, todo completo y a tu manera.

-¿Quien diría que Pie Ikitarashi podría ser tan … cursi? -sonrió ella.

Y antes de que el pudiera protestar se abalanzo sobre el, poniéndose de puntillas y alcanzando sus labios con un toque de dulzura, para después intentar separarse.

-Hey, no me dejarás con las ganas.-Protesto él y le sujeto por la cintura para que se mantuviera en la misma posición y luego la volvió a besar.

Pero de una manera mucho más apasionada e inquieta. Tanto tiempo intentando recordar el sabor de esos labios, y el deseo de volver a tocarlos... Esperando por mucho que por fin pudieran volverse a unir... Y tomarse de las manos, fundirse en uno solo.

_Él_, nunca le cambiaría nada. Pues la aceptaba como fuera, aún así de diferente.

_Ella_, solo deseaba que sus cuentos infantiles se hicieran realidad. Y estar con su misma clase de Príncipe...

_Juntos_, sabían que todo podría volver a estar bien. Olvidando el pasado y sanando las heridas... Pues él no la dejaría jamás, y ella le abrazaría con fuerzas para asegurarse de siempre mantenerlo a su lado...

Bailaron esa noche, como la Princesa y el Cascanueces... Cuentos de hadas, no existen. Pero un destino nuevo y mejorado, sí.

Mint y Pie lo saben, y justos se encargarán de construir el suyo...

.

.

.

_**N/A: **_

_¡Hola Mundo! _

_Aquí anda Mitche de nuevo... Trayendo algo de sus locuras recientes._

_Este es mi Segundo Fic de Tokyo Mew Mew... El primero tiene el título de "Good Bye, My Sweet" y trata sobre Kishu, y ahora este... Pues como ya lo habrán notado, es sobre Pie & Mint. Minto, es mi Mew favorita... Y vale, vale, esta pareja me ENCANTA! Se que historias en español no las hay... Pero he leído las que existen en inglés, y me fascinan... así que me dije a mi misma, ¿porqué no?._

_Y no sé si alguien este conmigo, o lo que sea. Yo solo escribo lo que me gusta para mi público, sin embargo no habiendo mucho en esta pareja no se que esperar... Pero aún así, escribo por pasión así que ahí la dejo..._

_Un Mega Besote a TI que estás leyendo esto. Y Muchas G R A C I A S tan solo por hacerlo..._

_¿Jitomatazos? "¿Campanas Rosadas?" xD ¿Un Crucio? O por lo menso... ¿Un Review?_

_Vale, vale. Se les agradecería mucho si me dejan uno de estos últimos :D_

_Bueno, por mi parte ha sido todo. Me despido atentamente ;)_

_Un Mega Besote._

_Mitche~_

**PD: **_**De todo trastorno, o llanto provocado por este fic yo no me hago responsable (:**_


End file.
